Silent Hill: Requiem
by Makichan123
Summary: When Beth was 14 years old her sister disappeared. 4 years later, Beth discovers a note. On it is the word "Silent Hill" in her sister's hand writting. Beth goes to Silent hill in order to find her missing sister.
1. prologue

Two lone female figures stood far apart, in an empty street. They each stared at one another so intensely, as if nothing else existed but each other. The shorter one had medium length hair that was golden. It seemed to be the sun against the white fog that engulfed the two figures. While the taller girl, had pale brown hair that blended with the grayish atmosphere.

"W-where am I?" The blond whispered. "Alex?"

The girl began to walk towards the brunet, while she just stood there.

Suddenly Alex's red chapped lips began to move, as her words poured out.

" Would you be sad, if I disappeared?"

Her voice was so calm, making what she had just said sound like a normal question. The younger girl before her gave a confused look. She didn't understand why Alex asked such a strange question.

"I-I don't understand. Why are you asking me this?" The girl questioned.

Alex raised her left hand towards the younger girl. It seemed she wanted her to take her hand.

"Beth." Alex whispered.

The blond gasped. Right before her eyes the brunet was fading away. Quickly she began to run towards Alex, her hand reaching towards hers.

But when she finally reached her, it was too late. Her hand went through Alex's.

"Would you be sad?" Alex's voice echoed through out Beth's mind.

Then the blond girl awoke in her bed. She was breathing heavily, and sweat covered her forehead. Her sister's words still echoed in her head. With out thinking she jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room.

"Why do I feel like something is wrong?" Beth wondered.

Entering the living room, a woman sat on the couch crying. It was Beth's mother. The blond stopped. Her mother looked up at her daughter.

"Beth, it's your sister. She's gone."


	2. Chapter 1

I sat silently in my desk in the back of the classroom besides the window, day-dreaming. It had been 4 years since the disappearance of my elder sister. Ever since that day I had 'the dream" Alex was never heard of again. There isn't one day that I don't wonder if the dream had truly happened.

But besides that I lived on. Going to school, hanging with friends, celebrating holidays, going on vacations, and growing up. My mom and I had decided to stay in Ashfield, living the way we always did. As if Alex had never disappeared. Family, friends, everyone she knew forgot about her. Perhaps everyone just pretend to forget in order to move on, but not me. I remember her everyday. The one thing I do not want to do is forget. Why you ask? Because I am going to find her one-day, that is my goal in life; however my mom had forbidden me from searching for her. When I would ask why, she would just answer. "You have to accepts that she's gone and move on."

Every time she gave me that answer, I would hate her more and more. "Hey…HEY!"

I looked up, having my daydream interrupted. It was Sera. She gave me a huge smile. Idiot.

I gave a slight grin. "H-hey."

She sat besides me. Making me more annoyed, her stupid bleached blond hair, tanned skin, hourglass body, and baby blue eyes. She made me want to puke. "Why are you always daydreaming?"

I was about to answer, but she interrupted me, again. "It doesn't matter. I am so excited this is our last day as seniors! After this no more high school!" She shouted.

When she shouted, a few other students in glass also cheered. I just nodded, trying not to be rude. Sera twirled her blond hair with her pointer finger. She was the definition of dumb blond. "Well after today I'll be taking a vacation in France, roaming around the country and driving my cute beetle… hey Beth, what are you going to do after graduation?"

I was a bit surprised by her question, but I answered anyways. "I am going to Silent Hill."

Sera gasped. "W-why would you want to go there? Haven't you heard of the rumors?"

I smiled, yes I had indeed heard of the rumors. The rumors being that, once you go near Silent Hill your eaten by a savage monster, and never seen again. I of course didn't believe them. Being a woman of the 'real' world, and not believing these petty lies. "You see a month ago, I got a strange note in my room…"

"_Ugh, I can't wait for school to be over." I moaned as I dropped my backpack onto the ground beside my bed._

_Over those 4 years I had slowly lost hope of ever seeing Alex again; however that's when it appeared. Looking over at my closet door, there was a piece of paper taped to it. I stretched my arms, making my back pop, and walked over to it. "Probably a stupid note from the bitch" Of course I meant my mom._

_Opening it, I read what was inside._

"_W ld ou e sa , i I disa p ared?" _

_I didn't understand what was written. Some of the letters were scratched out with a pen. That's when I noticed the other words on the bottom of the note. "Silent Hill"_

_I reread the note a few times, trying to guess what it said, and meant. Then it hit me. "Would you miss me, if I disappeared?" I whispered._

_It was the last thing she had said to me. This note was from Alex. From what I could figure out, she had wanted me to go to Silent Hill, but why? I also wondered how this note got here in the first place. Now I knew for sure, Alex was alive, and somewhere in Silent Hill waiting for me._

Sera asked. "You mean that note was from Alex? B-but that makes no sense. If she had been there why did she leave?"

I nodded, she was correct. Why had Alex been in my room, and why did she leave? I am sure that all of my questions would be answered when I was in Silent hill. "What about your mom?" Sera added.

I flinched. "No, I am not telling her where I am going. She would try to stop me anyways. In fact, you're the only person with whom I spoke about this."

Sera smiled. "Aww… I feel special."

She talked to me, like I was a little kid. Was she really 18? I looked slowly turned my head to look away. Sera disgusted me, but the weirdest part was that I didn't know why.

Sitting in my chair, I waited on the stage for my name to be called. It was graduation. After my name is called, I will leave Ashfield. I was all ready. My car was parked in the school lot, filled with most of my junk. My only obstacle was my mom. She refused to allow me to search for Alex, and I didn't understand why. When Alex was still around, those two really loved each other. In fact my mom, Alex and I would have been the perfect family, if it weren't for my bastard stepfather. He was absolutely horrid. He would beat my mom, and always yell at Alex and me. I never really understood how my mom could marry such a monster, and stay with him for so long. As I thought more about the past, I saw it. Someone in the crowd got my attention. I couldn't recognize who it was, but it felt that I knew that person somehow. The only thing I could see was his short shaggy black hair, and his seemingly clear white eyes with no pupils. Whoever he was, he was staring directly at me, making me feel like I was the only person in the world. The way he watched me, with such cold and distant eyes. Such rage and hate, it was something I had never seen before. "Hey Beth." A cheerful voice called.

I looked over to see Sera, dressed in the same black graduation cap and gown. I had only looked away for a moment, but when I turned my head back to see the man. He wasn't there. "Who was that?" I wondered.

Sera placed her and on my shoulder, making me shutter. "Is something wrong?" She asked in her stupid concerned voice.

I shook my head. "No."

It was dark, when I was at home. Mom was sitting on the couch watching the news. I was going to say goodbye, before I left. At least in wasn't so cruel as to leave with out saying that. I stood before her, making sure my stance was good, and firm. I was going to mean what I said. "Mom, I am leaving."

I didn't have to explain where or why, she knew right away. "No."

It was a simple answer, but I ignored her. "This will be the last day you see me for a while, see ya." I finished turning away.

Mom jumped up, making me turn my head. "Beth, please don't go. I-I… forget about Alex. She's gone." Her words only added more fuel to the fire of hate within my heart.

" This is why, I can never really love you. The way you just abandoned Alex. She's your daughter for god's sake!" I began to shout, but I quickly cooled down.

"You know what…" I paused to think.

Drama, it was the one thing I wanted to avoid, so instead I just finished. "Never mind."

After that, I left the house, and my mom behind.

Forever.


	3. Chapter 2

The walls were pure white, making me feel like I was in another world. There was no ground, no sky, and no end. It must have been hours while I just sat, staring into the nothingness. I wasn't scared, I wasn't bored, I wasn't anything. I just sat down, never thinking. I wasn't asleep or awake, but rather somewhere in between. At the time I didn't even think about even that. I didn't care.

A cold breeze stroked my back, making me look behind. A prison barred door had appeared. It wasn't there before, but it didn't matter. I twisted my body around and began to crawl towards the door. I didn't try to get up. I just knew my legs would be too weak to pick me up. Grabbing the horizontal bars I pulled myself up. On the other side of the door it was just black. Normally I would have been afraid, since I hate the dark; however this time was different. I just stretched my arm through the bars, reaching towards something unknown. I waited and waited, but then I pulled my hand back.

I shriek. My hand was all bloody and it was holding an equally blood-spattered metal baseball bat. Slowly, I staggered away from the door, still holding the baseball bat. "Won't you come play with me?"

The voice, it was playful and childlike. It only made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I recognized the voice. "Alex! Is that you?" I shouted out.

The voice chuckled. " Play with me."

I kept on calling out. "Alex! Alex where are you!"

" I won't tell you. You're dirty." The voice meant the blood that tainted my body.

I pushed myself against the door, dropping the bat. "W-Wait! Don't go!" I cried.

The sound of footsteps came towards me, and even though I was now very afraid, I still kept against the door. "A-a-Alex, is that you?" I stuttered.

No response, but that didn't stop what happened. As I placed my head closer to the gap between the bars, the sound of a gunshot went off, pain swept through out my face and then nothing.

"Ahhhhahahahaha…haha." I panted.

I looked over, seeing the road. I had fallen asleep in my car. "Now, I remember. On the way, I was driving m-my car broke down." I mumbled.

I tried my best to forget the dream, but it still lurked in my memories. "Well, I guess I better call a tow truck." I thought aloud, trying to comfort myself.

I pulled out my cell phone and tried to call, but it had no signal. "Great, just great." I moaned.

Walking down the empty highway, I made my way closer to Silent Hill. I decided that I would pack everything I needed in a large hiker's backpack I had in my car, and try to hitchhike; unfortunately so far, it wasn't working very well. I must have been walking for hours before a car finally drove down the old road. I made my way towards the side, and motioned my hand out, making sure my thumb was visible. The car slowed down, and pulled towards the curb. "Holy shit." I whispered in disbelief

The person driving the car was Sera. "Hey stranger." She giggled.

I stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Well, I was thinking about what you said, and I want to help you."

I looked away. I wanted to say, 'I don't need your help you stupid bitch." but since I was in the middle of nowhere, and she offered me a ride. I had no choice but to accept. "Thanks."

As the scenery of the outside world sped past the window, I tried to relax. It seemed that I couldn't relax in the presence of Sera. She kept on asking questions. She just doesn't know when to speak and when not too. She was overpowering. "Beth, why hasn't anyone really tried looking for Alex?" She finally made it to that question.

I just shrugged, not really paying attention. Sera continued, "Don't you think it's a bit strange, almost like everyone wanted her to be forgotten."

I already knew that genius. There was a long pause between us. I guess Sera finally stopped talking. The sounds of the car driving were so soothing. I don't remember when I fell asleep.

The cement was cold against my soft warm cheek. Slowly I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room, though some light poured in through a window. I was sitting in a kitchen. It was a small kitchen, but it was mostly empty. Only the cabinets, an oven and the fridge remained. I stood up to take a close look at them. "Wow." I whispered.

The cabinets were all burned and the oven and fridge were rusty and aged. The air in the room was stuffy and old. Rubbing my head I looked at the ground. "How did I get here?"

It finally hit me. I began to shake, and my heart beated faster. I was too afraid to speak. I was alone, in an unfamiliar place; a place that I had no memory of ever being in. I felt somewhat dizzy, so I tried to find a way out of this position I had gotten into. There was a strange gurgling noise behind me. Slowly I looked over to see a strange creature. It had a moist look to its moldy green skin, making its flesh look stretched and peeled. Seeming like vomit was smeared all over its body. The smell made my stomach turn, reminding me of a rotting human corpse. The creature stumbled towards me. Its limbs were nothing more than just stubs with barbed wire stitched into them. Every step it made, disgusting brown blood from its stubby legs created new pools across the floor.

My heart was about to erupt from my chest it was just pounding way too fast. The monster staggered closer to me, and I stepped back away from it. The barbed wire poking out of its stubby legs slithered towards me. I didn't notice till they had wrapped around my legs, and made me fall. I screamed from the pain of the barbed wire digging into my legs, as it hauled me closer to it. I struggled, and grabbed onto a pipe sticking out of the floor. "S-some one help me." I whimpered.

My head felt light and my body woozy. My vision began to darken, and my grip on the pipe weakened.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Beth…Beth!" Sera shouted.

I opened my eyes to see Sera over me. "Are you ok?" She asked.

I didn't answer. I only lifted my head and looked around. We were sitting in the car, which was parked outside of a shop. I read the sign, "Andy's Guns". I looked at Sera. "What happened?" I asked,

She gave a nervous look. "Well, umm. You were screaming in your sleep, so… I pulled over, and woke you up."

I gave a slight nod. "Oh, where are we?"

She smiled. "We are officially in "Silent Hill"

She was giggling and I just sighed. Looking out the window I realized that the streets were completely empty. "Why is it so foggy?" I whispered.

"Well, this is a ghost town, and all ghost towns are foggy. It just means there are monsters out there." I gave her a confused look.

Sera giggled. "I'm just pulling your leg. Its probably fog from Toluca lake."

The moment she said that I wanted to say 'grow a fucking brain, you dumb-ass' but I didn't. Instead I said nothing. "Maybe we should find someone to talk with." Sera suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe there will be someone farther in town. Start the car."

I saw an embarrassed look on Sera's face. "Ummm…the car kinda won't start."

She placed her hand on the back of her head, and giggled cautiously. I gave her my world famous 'I am going to kill you' stare. Sera quickly jumped out of the car. "S-Sitting around like this won't help brings us close to finding Alex. Let's go find someone!" She suggested.

I lifted my eyes from her and exited the car. Sera was already ahead of me. "Hurry up slow poke!" She shouted.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back.

We must have been walking for hours and still saw no one. "Where is everyone?" I whispered.

I made a step and then quickly dropped onto the ground. "Beth! What is it?" Sera asked.

I grunted in pain. "Ow… I'm not sure."

She lifted up my pant legs, and revealed my wounded flesh. "What happened?" Sera gasped.

My legs were nothing but bloody pulps. The sight of my gory legs made me tremble and feel nauseous. "S-Sera what did you do to me?"

The preppy girl stumbled backwards. "What! I didn't do anything! You were just sleeping in my car and then you started to scream!"

"Then explain how my legs got all cut up!" I shouted.

The girl whimpered. "H-how could you think I would ever do a thing like this?"

She turned around and ran down the street. I watched her fade away into the mist. "Stupid girl." I muttered.

Sera had foolishly ran away deeper into the city alone. In fact without thinking, she had left my wounded self all alone. I tried to heave myself up, however with the injuries I had obtained it was impossible. Instead of trying to get up again, I just lied down against the sidewalk. "Alex is the only one who ever understood me."

I remembered a fight we once had.

"_Shut up!" I yelled._

_My older sister stood her ground, while I continued to shout at her. "Why do you always have to put your fucking nose in my business! Its like you're trying to get me to yell at you!" I stopped to listen to her answer._

_Alex closed her eyes and sighed. Then she reopened them, having a small smile on her face. "Because I worry about you."_

_Her voice was calm. "So you say! All I see is a pathetic girl with no life of her own. Go bother your friends…Oh, I forgot you don't have any!"_

_What I had said, it was just like pouring salt on all of her open wounds. Making her cry out with agonizing suffering. However, Alex didn't falter. " Beth please don't say things that you don't mean."_

_I slapped her. "Are you going to cry? You disgusting pig."_

_I spat the last words out. Alex placed her hand on her cheek. "If I am the one who's supposed to cry, then why are you crying?"_

_I now realized that small cool drops were spilling out from my green eyes. Alex grabbed a tissue from her pocket and dried the tears from my face. I didn't say anything. "There's nothing that can ever happen, that will make me hate you." Her voice was soft and I believed everything she said._

_We pulled into a hug. Alex held me gently, as if I was a fragile wilting flower, while I squeezed her tightly. "I-I'm sorry." I sobbed._

_More tears were gushing from my eyes, and my sister comfortingly answered. "Its ok."_

I began to laugh. "I can't even remember what the fight was about."

Lie.

I was lying to myself again. The fight had been about me planning to do something bad. It was about me planning to…"Beth!"

I lifted my head up. It was Sera. She was caring a box. "I came back with some sheets I found."  
She began to tear them up into strips and tied them around my legs. As she continued to work I began to feel somewhat guilty for the way I treated her. "I-I don't think you did it. If you had I would have waked up while you were doing it." I spoke more to myself than to Sera.

She didn't look at me, but she did have a small smile on her face. "Can you stand?"

I tried to put weight onto my legs, but I began to wobble. Sera grabbed me before I could fall. "I am fine." I motioned her to back away from me.

This time I was able to stand on my own. A moment passed, and I exhaled a breath. "Thank goodness!" Sera cheered.

She patted me hard on the back, making me whelp in pain. "OW! Sera." I moaned.

"Oops." She said with a frown, "I-I didn't mean to."

"Whatever." I said.

A low-pitched growling noise surrounded us. "What was that?" Sera whispered.

"A dog." I tried to stay calm; however my heart was already pounding loudly.

Dogs, I hated them so much. All they reminded me of was he, my monstrous stepfather. I remember once when he actually made one of his dogs attack me. "Beth, what should we do?" Sera whispered.

I realized now that she was trembling with fear, was she afraid of dogs too? A quiet padding sound crept closer to us. The thick fog covered any visible traces of what lied ahead of us. However, the strange creature soon exited the thick blanket of the mist and its beastly form became as clear as day before us. It's body was covered in a thin layer of old decaying bandages, that hardly did anything; since its dark blood seeped through making its fur a rusty brown color. It had no eyes, only empty sockets with rotten flesh inside. Huge disgusting boils covered almost all of its festering face.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

Whatever this thing was, it is now only a monstrosity of nature. The barbaric fiend encircled us, trying to find an opening for an attack. Sera stood between the dog and me, making sure it couldn't get close. The mutated monster crept closer to us, and was now only a few feet away. I could now hear its struggled breathing. How was this thing able to stay alive? The deformed canine exposed its teeth and snarled louder. I felt Sera trembling, and then she attacked. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small container of pepper spray. Aiming it at the beast's eye sockets, she sprayed. The dog yelped as the liquid seeped into its wounds. As it shook its head from side to side, one of its boils popped opened, and a green slime oozed out. Sera grabbed my arm and began to run. "Come one, we need to get to my car!" She yelled.

I ran along side her, while she still had a grip around my wrist. We finally reached the car, however the sounds of howling soon alerted us to the coming danger. Sera tried to start the car a few times, but with every try a disappointing rumble from the car was the only thing that happened. After she tried that, Sera opened the car's glove box and took out a small handgun. I stared at her. "You know how to use a gun?"

She nodded. "My mom said that I should know, just in case."

I began to feel thankful that she had a gun, especially when the sounds of distant howling became near by growling. Sera exited the car and stood besides me. "We need to get to somewhere safe." I thought aloud.

We both looked around. "Hey! That door! It's opened." Sera announced.

We walked over to it. "Andy's Guns." I read the sigh.

The door was broken, since most of the glass it was made of was shattered and scattered across the floor. Sera looked around. "They're coming. Hurry and get inside and hide." She whispered to me.

She shoved me inside and walked out. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Sera didn't look at me. "If we both go inside they'll find us both. I'll go and lead them away from you."

"Don't be stupid." I wanted to say, but I stayed quiet.

Apart of me wanted her to leave, to lead the monsters away, to get caught and to be eaten alive. However, another part of me didn't want to be left alone. "Its ok, I promise. I'll come back." Once she finished that sentence she ran away into the mist.

I looked around in the shop and saw a counter, so I hid behind it. Listening, I could hear the sounds of the dogs running after Sera, and the loud roar of a gunshot.


End file.
